Por quién croan las ranas
by Venetrix Black
Summary: Historia protagonizada por Gideon Prewett, hermano de Molly. Gideon se encuentra en una relación donde no se atreve a dar el siguiente paso, y mientras piensa; la vida, con sus oscuros senderos, le da una lección: hay que vivir cada momento como si fuera el último, porque puede serlo. Este fic está hecho para los Desafíos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer**: Tanto los personajes como el mundo pottérico pertenecen a Jotaká Rowling. Aunque de estos no ha dicho ni mú.

**Nota de autor**: Como dije en mi perfil, estoy inactiva y lo seguiré estando por ahora. He publicado esta historia porque hace dos meses me apunté a un desafío que acaba hoy, y sí; justo por la noche me he puesto a escribir. Y no escribía desde hace casi dos meses... Esto es una excepción, todo lo demás sigue parado y yo seguiré fuera de fanfiction por ahora. Pero cuando me comprometo a algo, me comprometo; y quería cumplir con mi palabra, así que aunque sea del todo a última hora, un poco chapucero y eso; aquí está.

Este fic participa en los **Desafíos** del foro_** La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_. Me tocó en suerte escribir una historia con el personaje central de Gideon Prewett (sobre el que nunca he escrito ni leo ni nada) y tenía que incluir también las siguientes palabras: infierno y olvido.

Y eso es todo.

* * *

CROA CROA CROA

Gideon sentía que sus pulmones se inundaban, sus nervios se apoderaban de cada extremidad de su cuerpo y la visión se le empañaba a cada segundo y a cada grito de auxilio.

Apenas era consciente de que su hermano, idéntico a él, desde la orilla, intentaba acercar un palo lo suficientemente largo para llegar hasta donde él estaba. Gideon había tentado la suerte demasiado, y con apenas siete años sentía que la vida se le iba al ser incapaz de mantenerse a flote. El sonido de las estúpidas ranas, que merodeaban por la orilla como una plaga, le embutía los oídos; como un canto de muerte.

—¡Gideon! —gritaba su hermano desde la orilla—. Acércate al palo, ¡vamos, Gideon!

Fabian apenas podía controlar el temblor de su menudo cuerpo. Se suponía que iba a ser otra divertida excursión al lago. No iba a ver morir a su hermano, ahogado por su bravuconería de a ver quién llegaba más lejos. Fabian se detuvo en el momento que sintió el agua rozándole la barbilla, pero Gideon quería ganar. Siempre quería ganar. Y ahora estaba fuera de su alcance, haciendo penosos aspavientos con las manos y gritando su nombre, como si eso fuera su salvación.

CROA CROA CROA

De repente, Gideon notó oscuridad. La figura de su hermano, en la lejanía, comenzaba a distorsionarse adquiriendo la forma espectral de un ser diabólico. El agua se volvía roja y Gideon escupía lo que había tragado a bocanadas, impotente.

CROA CROA CROA

Sentía mucho frío. ¿Así era morirse? ¿Ahí acababa todo? ¿No volvería a probar el pastel de melaza de su madre? ¿No jugaría con su padre al quidditch? ¿No volvería a incordiar a su pequeña hermana? No, no tenía sentido. Quería vivir. Quería volver a saborear los jugosos labios de Hestia…

Gideon despertó, una vez más, con un sudor frío y los miembros entumecidos. Otra vez el maldito sueño. Recordaba, con miedo, ese día de su vida; pero en el sueño la realidad se volvía ficción y se teñía de rojo y sombras espectrales. La realidad fue mucho más diferente. Su primera muestra de magia fue conseguir atraer hacia él un tronco de madera lo suficientemente grande para llevarlo a la orilla, junto a su hermano y las odiosas ranas con su espeluznante coro de sonidos.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Gideon giró la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el castaño cabello, intentando tranquilizarse. Estaba en su cuarto y los primeros rayos de luz irrumpían en el dormitorio, dando forma y color a lo que antes no lo tenía.

—Una pesadilla —musitó Gideon, dejándose caer contra el cabecero de la cama.

La joven morena lo miró con sus ojos oscuros, almendrados y de largas pestañas y le acarició la mejilla.

—¿La misma? —dijo.

Gideon puso los ojos en blanco al ver la sonrisa pícara en los labios de ella.

—No.

—¿Croa, croa, croa? —dijo la joven, incorporándose en la cama y dejando al descubierto un suave camisón blanco que cubría su cuerpo.

—¡Serás! —le increpó Gideon tomándola del cuello y haciendo como que la estrangulaba.

—¡Para, para, Gideon! Es que me lo pones a huevo… No me puedo creer que un tío con 32 años siga teniendo pesadillas con ranas.

—Hablando de cosas que no me puedo creer —dijo Gideon mientras la liberaba y observaba, elevando con travesura una ceja—, ¿cómo mierdas me explicas que tu patronus sea un jodido murciélago?

Hestia enrojeció y tomó la revancha rápidamente. De un salto se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, tomó su varita de la mesita y lo apuntó a la garganta. Se deleitó un momento observando el brillo azul de sus ojos, ojos que la habían fascinado desde su tercer año en Hogwarts; y ensanchó la sonrisa.

—Muy bien, señor Prewett, podría permitirle semejante comentario a alguien cuyo patronus fuera un león, como buen Gryffindor que se supone que eras, pero, en serio, ¿un puto pato?

Gideon estalló en una de sus sonoras carcajadas y Hestia dejó la varita a un lado de la almohada. No podía más que reír con él. Ninguno podía presumir de un patronus espectacular, pero al menos el suyo tenía cierto matiz de oscuridad.

—Me han comentado que van a cambiar el símbolo de Gryffindor por mi pato —aseguró Gideon, mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama y agarraba las manos de Hestia contra la espalda de esta, impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento—. Solo imagínatelo, nena; es mucho mejor que el tejón que llevabas en tu escudo.

—¡Estamos hablando de un pato, Gideon! —rio Hestia.

—Los patos están infravalorados —zanjó Gideon mirándola directamente a los ojos—. ¿Algún alegato más, señorita Jones?

Hestia sonrió y clavó sus oscuros ojos en los claros de él mientras acortaba la distancia, lentamente, provocándole. Ya comenzaba a sentir, bajo su vientre, que la sangre se agolpaba en la parte baja de Gideon y eso era algo que siempre disfrutaba.

—De hecho, sí, señor Prewett.

—Pues habla ahora o calla para siempre. Hagas lo que hagas, ya has despertado a la fiera —Gideon le guiñó un ojo.

—Apuesto a que puedo dormirla con una sola palabra —le retó Hestia, más cerca de él.

Ya podía sentir la respiración acelerada de ella. Gideon estaba dispuesto a acabar con la distancia que los separaba cuando ella se precipitó hacia él y lo besó. Primero, lentamente; después con movimientos rápidos, cálidos y envolventes.

—Cásate conmigo —susurró, casi en un gemido, al separarse de él.

Gideon supo que había perdido el reto. Ese era un tema al que siempre rehuía, como si casarse en esa época donde todo el mundo moría supusiera, de alguna forma u otra, firmar su pena de muerte.

Hestia sintió la tensión en el ambiente al volver a sacar el tema. Poco a poco se levantó de él y quedó sentada a su lado, con la mirada fija en el insípido techo.

—Ya hemos hablado de ello, Hestia. Cuando todo esto acabe…

—¿Qué más da? —le interrumpió la morena—. Llevamos media vida juntos. ¿Y si la guerra dura diez años más? Mira tu hermana, casada y con seis hijos.

—Mi hermana no es miembro de la Orden del Fénix, no como nosotros —arguyó Gideon poniéndose en pie y colocándose los pantalones.

—No te hablo de tener hijos ya —contraatacó Hestia, incorporándose y tomando su túnica, que estaba arrugada a los pies de la cama, sobre la moqueta azul oscuro—. Gideon, te quiero y…

—Nos queremos con o sin matrimonio —le cortó Gideon, acercándose a ella—. Siento que en el momento en que nos casemos, algo malo pasará…

—¡No eres adivino! —le increpó Hestia—. Y me da igual. Todos los días pasa algo malo. Tu excusa es tan mala como tu patronus.

Gideon sonrió de medio lado y le pasó un negro mechón tras la oreja.

—Hestia, no estoy preparado para esto, ¿vale? No ahora.

—No voy a discutir con un cabezón como tú.

—Hestia, estamos viviendo en un puto infierno; no quiero casarme ahora.

—Deja de repetir mi nombre con ese tono serio.

—¿Qué tono?

—¡Ese tono! Ya está, lo tenía que intentar hoy de nuevo —Hestia se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello con sus manos—. Te quiero.

Sin más demora le estampó un beso y le regaló una sonrisa. Gideon la acercó hacia él, por la cintura y justo cuando sus labios iban a reencontrarse de nuevo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Un hombre idéntico a Gideon entró al interior precipitadamente.

—¡Oh, venga ya! —exclamó Fabian, tapándose los ojos como si la imagen que tenía delante le quemara la retina—. ¿No tuvisteis suficiente anoche? No sé cómo aprobasteis encantamientos, ya podríais haber usado un hechizo silenciador…

—¡Cállate, cabrón! —le dijo su hermano retirándose de Hestia, que los miraba sonriente, acostumbrada a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo junto a ellos—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Ha pasado algo.

Gideon, inmediatamente, notó que algo no iba bien. Entonces supo que tanto él como su hermano compartían el mismo tono serio para las cosas, valga la redundancia, serias. Tal como le había dicho Hestia.

OoOoOo

—Los encontraron muertos esta madrugada —explicaba un hombre de pelo ceniza y rostro repleto de cicatrices—. Encima de la casa estaba la marca tenebrosa. Han venido varios magos del Ministerio y han borrado la memoria al resto de _muggles_. Ha sido una matanza por diversión.

Gideon miró con horror como unos magos cubrían los cuerpos mutilados de una familia de _muggles_. A su lado, Hestia sollozaba ante la imagen que había presenciado, y Fabian se mantenía inmóvil como una estatua de mármol.

—Hijos de puta —murmuró Gideon, apretando con una fuerza sobrehumana su varita.

—Tenemos algunas pistas de quiénes pudieron ser —continuó el hombre mayor, miró de reojo a Hestia, que se enjugaba las lágrimas, y a Fabian, en cuyos ojos comenzaba a aparecer un mar vidrioso—. Esta tarde, en el cuartel de la última vez, chicos.

—Allí estaremos, Alastor —aseguró Gideon, dándole un fuerte apretón en el hombro.

Alastor Moody se alejó y al pasar al lado de Fabian, lo miró con pena y asintió con la cabeza.

—Chico, hay que estar alerta permanente. En este mundo… en este mundo las mujeres lloran, pero los hombres clamamos venganza.

Fabian lo miró y ahogó su llanto. Hestia se enjugó los ojos, conmocionada aún por la escena, pero con la firme determinación de parecer fuerte.

—Será mejor que vayas a casa —le susurró Gideon al acercarse a ella—. Nosotros vamos a ver a Molly, hace tres semanas que nació nuestro pequeño sobrino y apenas hemos puesto el pie en La Madriguera. Ve directa a casa y mándame una señal de que has llegado bien, ¿vale?

Hestia asintió y se desapareció de la escena. Nunca se acostumbraba, pese a que era el pan de cada día, a las matanzas indiscriminadas de los mortífagos.

OoOoOo

—Podrías haberle puesto Ginevro, Molly —dijo Fabian mientras ocupaba un asiento alrededor de la mesa y se servía un par de salchichas.

Gideon sonrió y se llevó el zumo de calabaza a la boca. Ambos sabían que su hermana ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas tener una hija y ya la habían convencido para que llevara el nombre de Ginevra, nombre que a ambos gemelos les encantaba.

—No seas tonto, Fabian. Pobre muchacho, ¡se reirían de él en la escuela! Ginevro… —repuso Molly dejando sobre la mesa un plato con bacon y sentándose frente a sus hermanos.

—Ron no está mal —aseguró Gideon—. Mejor que coñac.

Los tres hermanos rieron y continuaron con el desayuno. Gideon apenas podía tragar bocado al pensar en la imagen que había presenciado esa mañana y podía asegurar, con total firmeza, que a su hermano le pasaba lo mismo. Molly los observaba con ojos comprensivos, pero con un matiz de tristeza que apenas podía ocultar.

—Me he enterado de la última matanza. Arthur me lo contó antes de irse al trabajo…

De repente Molly se puso de pie, con las manos en jarra, mirando hacia la escalera.

—¡Vosotros, pequeños diablos! ¿Qué hacéis que no estáis en la cama?

Dos pequeños niños se apresuraron corriendo hacia sus tíos, con sus pijamas llenos de motitas y su rojo cabello despeluznado.

—¡Bill, Charlie! No son horas de levantarse. ¿No habréis despertado a vuestros hermanos?

—Percy duerme como un lirón —aseguró el pequeño de ojos castaños, Charlie, acercándose a su tío Fabian con entusiasmo—. Los enanos estaban cantando.

—¿Cantando? —dijo Molly, sorprendida.

—Como una banshee —aseguró el niño más alto y de ojos azules, Bill—. Ellos nos han despertado.

—Puedo adivinar que nuestros pequeños gemelos siguen igual de malos para dormir —inquirió Gideon mientras sentaba sobre sus piernas a Bill, que en ese momento se frotaba los ojos para desvelarse.

—Sí, sí; son muy inquietos… Y ahora, el pobre Ronnie también se habrá despertado. Ya es la hora de comer, voy a traerlo.

—Ron es un guarro —aseguró Charlie, en tono confidencial, cuando su madre despareció de la vista—. Se hace caca amarilla y huele muy mal. No sabe limpiarse.

Gideon y Fabian rieron ante las ocurrencias de sus pequeños sobrinos. Inmediatamente, apareció Molly con un pequeño bebé en las manos y un niño de cuatro años, con la misma mata pelirroja, pegado a su falda.

—Habéis despertado a Percy con vuestras carreras —aseguró Molly acercándose a la mesa mientras mecía a Ron.

—Los gemelos cantan —repitió Percy con voz cansada y dando un gran bostezo.

—Y supongo que no lo hacen muy bien, han despertado a toda la familia —dijo Fabian tendiéndole la mano a Percy para que se sentara a su lado.

—No tienen nuestro talento, hermanito —aseguró Gideon.

—Mamá, mamá, ¿a que Ron es un guarro? Díselo a los tíos. Se hace caca amarilla y no se limpia —intervino Charlie, muy orgulloso de su descubrimiento.

—Ron es muy pequeño y eso lo hacen todos los niños. Tú también lo hacías —repuso Molly.

Bill estalló en risas y saltó del regazo de su tío para apuntar a su hermano con el dedo y reírse de él.

—¡Te hacías caca amarilla!

Charlie se sintió tremendamente ofendido por las palabras de su madre y no supo reaccionar a los ataques de su hermano mayor.

—No te burles de tu hermano, Bill; que tú eras el más cagón. Merlín sabe lo que pasé contigo.

Percy sonrió tímidamente, más risueño, mientras Bill abría la boca muy sorprendido porque él, alguna vez, hubiera sido así.

—Me encanta desayunar aquí —apuntó Fabian.

—Sí, siempre salen los mejores temas de conversación —dijo Gideon, liberándose un poco de la tensión de esa mañana.

Su tranquilidad aumentó cuando la figura plateada de un murciélago entró por la ventana y una voz femenina dijo:

_Todo bien. En casa._

Percy miró sorprendido como el pequeño animal plateado se esfumaba en el aire, y Bill y Charlie dejaron de chincharse. Solo el repentino llanto de un hambriento Ron los sacó de su mutismo.

—Por los calzones de Merlín —dijo Molly—. Bien sabes que aprecio a Hestia, pero menudo patronus…

—Y se burla de mi pato —aseguró Gideon, elevando el mentó con orgullo.

—Cualquiera se burlaría de tu pato. Ningún dementor huiría contra un pato —intervino Fabian, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos reunión con Alastor.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Molly, quien se sentía inquieta cada vez que un ser querido abandonaba su casa—. ¿Vendréis a cenar? No acepto un no por respuesta.

—No nos atreveríamos a desobedecerte —dijo Fabian poniéndose en pie.

Gideon se acercó a su pequeño sobrino, que tan solo tenía unas semanas de vida, y le acarició la cabeza. Fabian le depositó un beso en la frente y ambos hermanos se despidieron de su hermana y sobrinos. Como otro día cualquiera.

OoOoOo

Esa tarde ambos hermanos se aparecieron en una zona escasa de vegetación, con fuerte olor a salitre a consecuencia de la proximidad de la playa que bañaba las costas del sur de Inglaterra. De acuerdo con las órdenes recibidas de Moody, debían reunirse en la vieja cueva que de vez en cuando usaban como cuartel temporal de la Orden. Tenían una nueva misión.

Gideon encaminaba la marcha, con su varita a buen recaudo, dispuesto a sacarla en el momento oportuno. Fabian lo seguía con el oído atento al menor ruido.

CROA CROA CROA

Gideon giró sobre sus talones y sacó la varita cuando escuchó el sonido. Encima de una roca porosa se encontraba una fea rana, croando.

—Solo es una rana —le tranquilizó Fabian—. Será mejor que nos apresuremos, vamos con retraso.

Pero Gideon se mantuvo unos segundos paralizado, observando al animal con repulsa. Odiaba ese sonido. Lo odiaba desde que lo había asociado a aquel fatídico día cuando casi acaba ahogado.

—Venga, Gideon —le apremió su hermano.

Pero de repente el silencio del agreste paisaje se vio interrumpido por cinco personas enmascaradas. Fabian sacó su varita, y espalda contra espalda de su hermano, miraron a su alrededor en busca de cualquier punto flaco que pudiera ser su escapatoria.

—¿A dónde ibais, Prewett? —preguntó una voz fría.

Gideon intentó tranquilizarse pero el croar de la estúpida rana no ayudaba en absoluto.

—Dudo que te importe mucho.

—Oh, de hecho, nos importa muchísimo, ¿verdad? —volvió a repetir la voz.

Los otros mortífagos rieron mientras asentían con la cabeza.

—Pues os vais a quedar con la duda, hijos de las mil putas —vociferó Fabian, sosteniendo con fiereza su varita.

—Yo que tú cuidaría esa boca —dijo otra voz, mucho más ronca y con un tono peligroso.

—Y yo que vosotros sería lo suficientemente valiente para quitarme esas ridículas máscaras —escupió Gideon con desprecio.

—¡_Crucio_!

Un haz de luz se apresuró hacia Fabian, quien saltó hacia un lado, librándose por muy poco, y atacó con un conjuro mudo a su oponente. La máscara cayó al suelo revelando un rostro afilado, de ojos oscuros.

—Dolohov —murmuró Fabian.

—10 puntos para Gryffindor —dijo Antonin Dolohov acentuando la sonrisa—. Y ahora vamos a ver si habláis o morís.

—¡_Desmaius_! —gritó Gideon, aprovechando la falta de atención de uno de los mortífagos, y aturdiéndolo.

—¡Que no escapen! —gritó otro, apuntando con su varita a Gideon, quien no pudo librarse de la maldición _cruciatus _y cayó al suelo chillando de dolor.

CROA CROA CROA.

—¡Hijos de mala bludger! —aulló Fabian.

Fiero y con los ojos llenos de ira, se dirigió contra el agresor de su hermano; pero solo hubo avanzado unos pasos cuando la figura oscura de uno de los mortífagos apareció justo delante suya, apuntándole en la garganta con la varita.

—¿Ibas a algún lado, Prewett?

Fabian apretó la mandíbula con rabia y observó el panorama. El mortífago que antes había aturdido su hermano se estaba recuperando. Eran cinco contra dos. Debía actuar rápido.

—¡_Expulso_! —logró decir Gideon, desde el suelo, recuperándose a duras penas de la maldición cruciatus y liberando a su hermano del mortífago que se interponía en su camino.

—Bien, vosotros lo habéis querido —dijo Dolohov apuntándolos con la varita—. Acabaréis hablando o seréis estiércol para la tierra.

—Prefiero ser estiércol —le retó Gideon, poniéndose en pie.

En seguida comenzó una guerra de haces de luces cruzando de un lado a otro, túnicas desgarradas y rocas que se salpicaban con sangre de unos y otros. La sangre era del mismo color, un rojo fuerte que se oscurecía con el ambiente gris. Gideon y Fabian consiguieron herir a dos de gravedad, pero ambos recibieron heridas que debilitaron sus fuerzas.

—Ya está bien de jugar —dijo Dolohov, apuntándolos con la varita.

Gideon y Fabian se acercaron, como en un principio, espalda contra espalda. Aunque se sabían derrotados, sus espíritus guerreros no estaban dispuestos a dar por perdidos esa batalla. Y en algún lugar escondido de sus subconscientes, sabían que perder una batalla no era perder la guerra. Eso era suficiente incentivo para seguir blandiendo la varita. Con su silencio, sin desvelar el lugar secreto de la Orden, mantenían la esperanza viva.

—Hermano —murmuró Gideon, retirándose la sangre que manaba de su labio con la manga de su túnica—, si salgo de esta te juro por Merlín que mañana mismo me caso con Hestia.

Fabian no pudo más que sonreír ante la afirmación de su hermano.

—Ya era hora, aunque preferiría que lo hubieras elegido en otro momento.

—Yo también —dijo Gideon con tono triste, sin embargo un destello de firme determinación cruzó sus azules ojos—. Lo vamos a hacer, Fabian.

Fabian asintió y miró de reojo a su hermano. Una vez más comenzaron las maldiciones, los conjuros y los hechizos; a veces acertados y otras, erróneos. Sin embargo, con cada movimiento sus cuerpos se debilitaban más.

—¡_Petrificus totalus_!

Gideon vio horrorizado como su hermano quedaba inmóvil, con una mirada de terror grabada en su rostro, y la varita caía hasta el suelo.

—Ahora tú, o hablas o él pagará las consecuencias —le amenazó la misma voz bronca que habló en un principio.

Los ojos de Fabian eran claros. No debía hablar. Él sabía que no debía, pero tampoco quería ver así a su hermano.

—Veo que no estás dispuesto a colaborar —siseó Dolohov, mirándolo con ojos de ave carroñera—. Muy bien, tú serás quién haga el trabajo sucio. ¡_Imperius_!

Gideon sintió como si todo su cuerpo flotara, su dolor se desvaneciera y una sensación desconocida se apoderara de su cuerpo. De repente, sentía que su determinación y voluntad menguaban.

—_Tortúralo. Tortura a tu hermano. Te va a gustar, Prewett_.

La voz venía de dentro de su ser. Apenas era consciente de que empuñaba su varita y se dirigía hacia su paralizado hermano. Tenía que torturar, se lo ordenaban. Su mente quería hacerlo. Unos pasos más, las risas a su alrededor. De repente, recordó unos ojos almendrados, oscuros y de largas pestañas. Una habitación oscura. Horas de entrenamiento, de control mental, de resistencia. Vio ante él a su hermano. Era el mismo niño con el que había compartido miles de aventuras, era su misma imagen. Su hermano.

Pero estaba débil y era más fácil obedecer que resistirse. Sí, era más fácil y menos doloroso. Levantó su varita y con una mirada discreta observó el panorama. Las risas y la hilaridad de los mortífagos impidieron darse cuenta de que Gideon ya había lanzado un hechizo. Uno mudo. Uno que liberaba a su hermano de su petrificación. Solo una mirada les bastó para contraatacar y pillar a todos por sorpresa.

Se defendieron como leones. Dolohov no se esperó el ataque y su cabeza chocó con fuerza contra una puntiaguda roca que lo hizo sangrar y perder el sentido durante unos segundos.

—¡Matadlos! —rugió la voz ronca, al ver la ferocidad con la que los hermanos se defendían.

Un haz de luz verde pasó, casi rozando, la oreja de Gideon. La furia se apoderó de su cuerpo y arremetió a su contrincante con un fuerte hechizo que lo hizo volar por los aires varios metros. Gideon y Fabian siguieron lanzando maldiciones a la par que hechizos protectores; no fueron conscientes de cuándo Alastor Moody apareció en su ayuda. Fabian tampoco fue consciente, cuando desarmaba a su oponente, de que un haz de luz verde se dirigía hacia su espalda.

Luego, cayó al suelo, inerte para toda la eternidad.

Gideon se giró al sentir caer el cuerpo de su hermano. Su corazón se detuvo durante unos segundos, todo se le antojó desagradable e increíble. Porque era imposible que Fabian Prewett estuviera muerto. Su hermano muerto, para siempre, sin posibilidad de volver atrás.

—¡Muchacho, alerta permanente! —le gritó Moody, que en esos momentos se enfrentaba a dos mortífagos con la maestría que solo muchos años de experiencia podían haberle dado.

Gideon cayó de rodillas, junto al rostro de su hermano, cuando la maldición _cruciatus_ le dio de pleno en el pecho. Vio sus ojos vacíos de vida, su boca ligeramente abierta y se sorprendió de que el dolor físico no fuera ni la mitad de intenso del infierno que se había desatado en su interior.

—Míralo atentamente porque será lo último que veas. Pensándolo bien, es como mirarse a un espejo, ¿no lo crees? —Gideon vio los pies de Dolohov acercarse—. Estás viendo el rostro de la muerte. Abrázala.

Gideon quiso defenderse, pero no tenía su varita. No sabía en qué momento la había perdido, quizá durante esos minutos de tortura la había dejado caer en algún lugar. Tenía la vista agotada, todo era difuso a su alrededor, no podía localizarla. Con ímpetu, agarró el brazo inerte de su hermano y desafió a Dolohov con la mirada.

—Púdrete en el infierno —le escupió, dolorido y a punto de desmayarse.

—Allí nos veremos —dijo Dolohov.

CROA CROA CROA.

Gideon no cerró los ojos cuando vio que el rayo verde se acercaba a él arrebatándole la vida por la que tanto había luchado. Segundos después vinieron refuerzos y Alastor pronto estuvo en ventaja. Los mortífagos huyeron ante la llegada de varios aurores, pero ya habían hecho su matanza. Los Prewett habían muerto, como héroes, pero muertos. La muerte no entiende de héroes, no perdona. Es certera, es injusta.

—Dolohov —dijo una voz detrás de Alastor.

—Sí, Potter —musitó Moody acercándose a los cadáveres de los gemelos.

James Potter se mantuvo alerta, junto a su buen amigo Sirius Black; con las varitas en posición de ataque, escudriñando el lugar. Uno de los aurores mandó un mensaje a través de un patronus y se acercó a Moody para intercambiar unas palabras. Poco después aparecieron Arthur Weasley y Hestia Jones.

—Vosotros dos, jóvenes —dijo Moody, acercándose a James y Sirius—. Será mejor que os marchéis. Enviad este mensaje a Dumbledore —añadió tendiéndole a James un trozo de pergamino—. Id con cuidado.

Sirius, con los ojos grises llenos de rabia, asintió y los dos muchachos desaparecieron. Moody se acercó con sigilo a Arthur y Hestia, observando sus semblantes.

—Lucharon como héroes. Cinco contra dos, fueron unos grandes duelistas —dijo Alastor a modo de consuelo—. ¿Lo sabe ya Molly?

Arthur no pudo hablar. Solo negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas al ver los cuerpos sin vida de sus cuñados. Moody centró su atención en Hestia, que arrodillada ante ambos cuerpos, los observaba sin parpadear.

La joven morena posó sus pálidas manos sobre los ojos de Fabian y se los cerró, borrando de su rostro el terror de la muerte. Con dulzura, le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

Luego se giró hacia Gideon y repitió el mismo ritual. Sus manos rozaron sus parpados y los azules y vivaces ojos quedaron cerrados. Lentamente, se acercó a él y besó sus labios, aún calientes.

—No olvido —susurró Hestia, como el mayor de los secretos—. No olvido, mi amor. No olvido quiénes te hicieron esto.

Poco a poco, se incorporó sobre ella misma. Sus ojos parecían un pozo. Oscuros, secos, profundos. Sus labios permanecían tensos, tristes. Solo en sus manos se podía observar un síntoma de dolor, pues estas temblaban pese al control que Hestia quería darles.

—Vamos, Hestia —le dijo Alastor, preocupado porque esa no era la reacción que esperaba de ella y temía que estallara—. Está bien soltarlo. Te aseguro que lo pagarán.

—Lo pagarán —repitió Hestia, con determinación, sin dejar de mirar al que fue su novio y al hermano de este.

Arthur se sacó un pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas. Se acercó hacia la morena y le ofreció otro, que esta rechazó con serenidad.

—Esta mujer no llora —dijo Hestia, agarrando su varita con fuerza y alejándose de los cadáveres. A una distancia prudencial se giró y miró a Alastor y Arthur, que la observaban con la preocupación pintada en sus rostros—. No, Alastor; esta mujer no llora, clama venganza.

Moody tragó saliva al recordar las palabras que él mismo había pronunciado esa mañana y observó, perplejo, como la femenina figura de Hestia Jones se desaparecía. Quizá, en busca de la tan ansiada venganza, en memoria de quien fue el amor de su vida, Gideon Prewett.

* * *

Puede, de hecho habrá, dedazos y errores. Lo he revisado corriendo tras escribirlo de un tirón y son las dos de la noche en España, pero debo publicarlo antes de las 09:00 para que entre en plazo.

Quiero hacer una aclaración al comentario de Moody de "las mujeres lloran o se lamentan, los hombres buscan venganza". Es una frase que sale en Los tres mosqueteros y quería incluir, pero sin sentido machista; porque dudo mucho que Alastor lo fuera (tenía de favorita a Tonks, y no creo que piense que las mujeres son más débiles). Se lo dijo a Fabian, porque le tiene cariño, y lo vio flaquear y ya lo había visto en otras ocasiones. Para mí, él entrenó a los Prewett y fue con la intención de que tomara fuerza, que algún día esa guerra llegaría al final. ¿Qué pasa? Que Hestia lo escuchó sin pretenderlo y ella estaba sollozando; por eso lo uno con la frase del final. Lo que quiero decir es que mi Alastor Moody no es machista, era una frase de Los tres mosqueteros que quise incluir y puse en boca de un señor de respetable edad que quería animar a un buen amigo; nada más.

Cualquier cosa, existe el modo review.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Venetrix.

PD: Perdonadme el nombre, no se me ocurría nada. Y el resumen, mi mente no puede más...


End file.
